This invention relates to a process for treatment of materials made with natural fibers. In a particular aspect, this invention relates to an improved process for producing wrinkle resistant fabrics made from natural fibers.
The importance of dimensional stability, such as wrinkle resistance and durable press properties, in textile fabrics and non-woven cellulose products are well established and are of great importance and economic value to the textile industry. The majority of textile articles, both wearing apparel and household articles, available in the marketplace exhibit these properties to some beneficial degree. Although many synthetic fibers inherently possess resiliency and wrinkle resistance, fabrics containing natural fibers, such as wool and cellulose, must be chemically treated to acquire these important properties needed for the modern textile market.
The principal chemical treatments which produce wrinkle resistance and durable press properties in textiles and non-woven products are those in which the molecules are crosslinked, generally by reaction with a di- or polyfunctional agent with the fibers.
One process which has been in use for a number of years is to treat natural fiber textiles with a solution of sodium hydroxymethyl sulfonate at a pH of 1-2, pressing out excess solution and drying the fabric. The hydroxymethylsulfonate is prepared by condensing formaldehyde with sulfur dioxide in the presence of sodium hydroxide. However, at the pH at which it is used, the treating agent is present as the sulfonic acid. Although the process has been successful, it has the disadvantage of contributing substantial extractable formaldehyde to the textile. Since formaldehyde is suspected of being carcinogenic, it is essential to minimize such residues. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved process for producing wrinkle resistant fabrics of natural fibers.